vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth (Street Fighter)
|-|Unit #15= |-|Doll Unit Zero= Summary Seth (セス Sesu) is the main antagonist of the Street Fighter IV series and serves as the usual final boss for all characters in the games. He is the CEO of Shadaloo's weapon division, S.I.N. Seth is one of many genetically engineered replacement bodies for M. Bison. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Seth, Unit #15, Doll Unit Zero Origin: Street Fighter Gender: None Age: Unknown. Modeled as someone in his late 30's. Classification: Spare Body, CEO of Shadaloo's weapon division, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Mimicry (Seth has the ability to copy the special attacks and powers of any fighter), Body Control (Can stretch his body and enlarge his muscles), Air Manipulation (via Tanden Typhoon), Energy Projection (Can use Sonic Boom), Energy Manipulation (via Tanden Storm), Levitation, Teleportation, Information Analysis (Can gain info on his opponent by grabbing them), Homing Attack and Immortality (Type 6, transferred his consciousness to a new body) Attack Potency: City level (Capable of fighting Base M. Bison) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Can keep up with Bison) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Ryu and Bison) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Took hits from Bison) Stamina: High (He is powered by the Tanden Engine and can fight even while heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Yoga arms. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Able to control the Shadaloo's weapon division and is a very skilled combatant, highly intelligent and has mastered several forms of martial arts) Weaknesses: Cocky, and can lose his cool if the fight isn´t going his way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shoryuken:' A strong jumping uppercut, Seth can land up to 3 hits with follow-up motions. *'Sonic Boom:' Seth throws a crescent-shaped wave of energy with a quick arm motion. *'Yoga:' Able to extend his arms several meters *'Spinning Piledriver:' Seth uppercuts the opponent into the air, then teleports above the opponent and piledrives them into the ground. *'Hyakuretsukyaku:' Seth does a single kick followed by a rapid flurry of unseen force if it connects. *'Yosokyaku:' While in the air, Seth kicks the opponent while upright, similar to Chun-Li, though it can be repeated three times with follow-up motions. *'Yoga Teleport:' Seth teleports away from his opponent. *'Tenmakujinkyaku:' While in the air, Seth dive kicks towards the opponent. *'Focus Attack:' A long-range tackle. *'Tanden Engine:' Seth attempts to draw the opponent closer with the Tanden Engine. *'Tanden Storm:' Seth produces a ball of energy that draws in his opponent and hits them repeatedly before blasting them away. *'Tanden Stream:' Seth attempts to draw the opponent into his Engine and, if successful, ejects them into the screen. *'Tanden Typhoon:' Seth twists his body into an arc, with his feet and head on the ground and his stomach facing upwards. He then unleashes a violent vortex diagonally upwards from his Engine. Note: The movie Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind is not canon to the main series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Capcom Category:Antagonists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 7